I Never Would Have Thought
by C.Maladroit
Summary: Hermione's post-war diary. After finding her parents and having a falling out, her relationship with Ron becomes rocky, and she is in need of a job. Will she find friendship at the hands of her employer, or maybe something more?
1. Chapter 1

May 10, 1998

5:37pm

Diary,

I am quite new to the thought of keeping a journal. Harry bought this for me, so that I can chronicle my life post-war. He knows how much the war has affected me, with me having to erase my parent's memories and Ronald disappearing for weeks and weeks, not to mention the torture, witnessing death, and seeing my childhood wither away and die as adulthood hit the three of us in the face like a rogue bludger. But I don't really feel, like getting into that. Maybe that will be a separate entry. The most important thing I need to worry about is tracking my parents down and restoring their memories. It shouldn't be too hard to accomplish, how many Wendell and Monica Wilkins are there in Australia? My only true fear is that they will be furious with me. I don't see why they will, I mean, I _did_ save their lives, but the fear is still there Ronald thinks I am just over-exaggerating. I just need to find them before school starts.

Ronald, Harry, and I all got our Hogwarts letters accepting us back for our last year. They came this morning. I cannot wait to complete my N.E.W.T.s so that I can get a comfortable job at the newly built Ministry of Magic. I wonder where they are going to place us, since the letter states that all have to repeat a year, so there will be eight classes; two first year classes, and then the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and us seventh years. Not to mention the fact that I sincerely doubt that Hogwarts has been rebuilt. I wonder who else is returning. I reread the letter countless times to attempt to find out more information, but this is all the letter says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been re-admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be reminded that due to the events of the war, this last year is _optional,_ you do not need to return if you do not wish, although it is recommended if you wish to complete your N.E.W.T.s. Please also take into account that your usual placement and housing may be altered if needed due to higher school populous and current construction of the castle. As always a list of all necessary books and equipment is enclosed.

Term begins August 30. We await your owl by no later than July 29th.

I looked at the list of uniform attire;

Three sets of plain black work robes (mine got lost in the Forest of Dean),

One pointed black hat for day wear (again, lost in the Forest of Dean),

One pair of protective gloves (I don't even remember where those went to),

One winter cloak (doesn't fit my torso anymore and I spilled potion on it, ruining it anyways).

So that means I need a new uniform completely. I also need new books; the total for my workload is 10 books, ranging from 10 to 50 galleons a piece. Not to mention my telescope, crystal phials, pewter cauldron, and brass scales were all confiscated by those bloody snatchers. All in all, the total for my school supplies comes to 1569 galleons. Luckily that is converted into 587 pounds and 32 pence, but this still leads to a problem, seeing as my bank account is zero. When I find my parents they should be more than willing to give me some money, but I still have worries about not finding them.

Ronald and Harry don't want to go with me, stating that finding my parents is a personal issue, and I whole-heartedly agree. I set off tomorrow. Since I cannot apparate too far, I'm going to take a muggle plane, and then when I find their location, which shouldn't take me long seeing as how I have a knack for researching things, I am going to apparate to their homes and restore their memory. I probably will not write in this until I am in Australia, but I feel this writing is helping, so will do my best to write when I find their location. Hopefully, if all goes to plan, they should still be in the little flat near Sydney that I bought for them.

Well, this entry was rather short, but I hear Molly calling everyone down for dinner. Perhaps I will write again after.

7:29pm

Well dinner was a travesty. Not that the food wasn't good, it was splendid, but, well, let me just write down the events as best as I can.

I was sitting at the table next to Ginny, Harry was next to her, Ronald next to me. On the other side sat Percy, Bill, Fleur, and George. Molly and Arthur sat on each end of the table. Molly, like always, cooked way too much food. Everyone was still down about the deaths of loved ones. Yesterday was Fred's funeral, and George was taking it harder than anybody else. He was just sniffing, starting down at his food, both hands in his lap. A few times I could have sworn I saw a tear hit his pot roast. Every time I took a bite, there was a sharp pang in my chest, and my stomach felt full, which made it nearly impossible for me to swallow. I decided to be the first to speak.

"So," I started, "It is so nice of McGonagall to let us back into Hogwarts to complete our education and earn our N.E.W.T.s. Don't you think, Ronald?" I turned towards Ronald, who turned pale and coughed into his pumpkin juice he had been drinking.

"I-well um, I-I," Ronald was stuttering up a storm as her turned to Harry, "Harry, what do you have to say on the manner?" I looked at Harry in time to see his face turn pale as well. He looked around with wide eyes before clearing his throat and speaking.

"W-Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he looked at me, "Hermione. We-we being Ron and I, have been talking. We-well, we don't think… Ron?" Harry looked at Ronald when he said this. I turned to my red haired boyfriend and watched as he looked at me like I would kill him, then at his mother who looked like _she_ would kill him. I glared at him.

"Go ahead, Ronald. What are you and Harry thinking?" I asked, trying to keep calm, but I felt my voice go shrill at the end.

Ron looked up at me before speaking. "Well. We were just thinking. With all of our experience- Well you know that Kinglsey Shacklebolt said that we- those who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts don't-well, we wouldn't need N.E.W.T.s and would be trained as Aurors without a second thought."

"So, you are saying," Molly started, her voice shrill, "That you and Harry are not to be returning to Hogwarts come fall?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley," it was Harry's turn to speak, "Kingsley offered me the job of Head Auror and said I could start as soon as possible, so I-I'm taking the job. He offered Ron a job as an Auror as well."

The room went silent. George never looked up from his plate, while Fleur and Bill gave each other the same look, and then got up. "Well, I think it is time Fleur and I retire for the night." Bill stated before he and Fleur left the room Ginny got up, mumbling good night before kissing her mom on the head and left. Molly skipped the formalities of starting a rash conversation and went right into the screaming portion of the conversation.

"NOT GETTING YOUR N.E.W.T.S! HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE!"

"Mom, we've given this a lot of thought. We can get jobs as Aurors _right now_ if we wanted!"

"BEING AN AUROR IS DANGEROUS! WHAT IF YOU GET KILLED?" Molly was beat red by this time.

"Mrs. Weasley, we could have been killed a lot in the past few years."

"EXACTLY! HAVEN'T YOU GONE THROUGH ENOUGH DANGER FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The fight went on like this for an hour! Arthur left the room, realizing this was Molly's fight and if he was needed, she would certainly call. I helped Molly by trying to speak calmly, but when they went off at me, I lost my temper. Finally they decided to sleep on it and give serious thought to completing their education. Hopefully the idiots see that they _need their N.E.W.T.s._ Anyways, I'm going to bed now. Big day ahead of me. Have to get up at 6am for my flight to Australia.


	2. Chapter 2

May 18, 1998

11:19pm

Diary,

I know I didn't write like I promised, but it has been a rough week. I am here in Australia. The trip just about killed me. Never in my life have I been so grateful to be a witch. I had to forge a muggle passport and put a confundus charm on the security guard who speculated that my passport was a fake (I couldn't exactly get one during the war, and didn't feel like waiting 6 weeks for mine to come in). I also had to find a place for my stuff, and since I didn't feel like using an expansion charm, I had to put a few disillusionment charms on my bag so no one would be alarmed by what was located in there. I only packed the emergency necessities. A few spell books, a cauldron (silver, size 3, a gift from Slughorn), basic ingredients for simple potions, a few pre-made sleeping draughts, a few other draughts of various types, five vials of polyjuice potion, my wand (of course), two vials of essence of dittany, copies of the Daily Prophet during the war, a picture of Kingsley Shackelbolt shaking my hand after the Battle of Hogwarts (these were all to help explain to my parents why I did what I did), my tent, a few jars of blueball flames, and Harry's invisibility cloak that I borrowed. Like I said, just the essentials.

Anyways, I arrived at a hotel in Sydney near where my parents were located at around midnight. It was a dingy little shack with one bed and a very unappealing bathroom. I stayed awake sitting on the dingy stained bed and reread for the millionth time how to reverse the memory charm.

At around six-o-clock the next morning I took a walk down to the public office to get the directory and find Wendell and Monica Wilkins. I showed up at 6:30, and realized the office did not open until 8, so had no choice but to walk back. I decided to continue reading to make double sure that I would do it right. I set off walking again at 7:30 and arrived just as the little muggle woman of about 60 years of age was unlocking the doors. After about an hour's searching, I found their address and place of work. I made a few phone calls and realized that the office hours at Wilkins Dental Health Center were 9am to 6pm, I guessed that they would not leave the office until around 7, so I decided show up at their house at 9 and restore their memories. However, I was far too excited to just sit around and wait for twelve hours to see my parents, so I rushed back to the hotel, grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak, and made my way towards 38 broad street, where Wilkins Dental was established.

When I arrived, I slipped the cloak on and attempted to apparate into the storage room. I did so successfully, but did not take into account how loud the crack would be. To make matters worse, I landed right on top of a large set of boxes, which came tumbling down, and a might have let out a scream. It is a good thing the cloak stayed on me, because not even a second later the door opened.

"Hello? Who's there?" The voice of my mother asked into the silence. I peered around the box that had fallen on me to see her face. She chopped off her hair! Her hair was down to her hips and plaited ever since I was a child, and she was always saying how much she loved her hair, now she had a pixie cut! Her face was full of stress-lines, and she looked generally unhappy. I heard my father behind her mutter something, and "Monica" turned around.

"No!" she snapped. This startled me, mother _never_ snapped. "Idiot! Didn't you hear the loud crack!" Now my father walked into the room and shut the door. His hair was all grey, no longer brown, and his face, once round and glowing, was now gaunt and pale. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"How _dare_ you insult me at work! Is this about our fight last night?" Fight? My parents never fought!

"You mean the one where you want a child? Explain to me, how is it that you claim to be a good father, yet don't even hear a loud crack, scream, and a bunch of shit falling! Look!" She pointed to the boxes. "Imagine, we have a child, and it is crying, or stuck, or hurt, and you don't even hear it!"

My dad ran his hands through his hair. "We can discuss this later." And at that, they both left I quietly got up and adjusted the invisibility cloak, then kicked a box in anger. I don't know why I was so angry, maybe because the couple I created was incomplete? Maybe because I just found out that something inside my mother didn't want a child, as if she regretted me. The book states that memory charms keep the person's sub-conscious wants and needs, their desires would stay the same. Basically, the Grangers would look in the mirror of Erised and see the same thing as the Wilkinses would.

I kicked a box again and then I heard footsteps and the door opened once more. This time, Wendell was there. He walked in and looked around. Shaking his head, he turned around and walked out of the room. I snuck in behind him, leaving the room and entering the blindingly white hall way that had the typical dentist smell.

Maybe it was something about the smell that brought me back to when I was little and my parents would bring me to work with them. Back before Hogwarts, back before the war. Back before Harry and Ron and the magic. Back when I thought I was just an ordinary muggle. Hell, back before I knew the term muggle. I followed them around all day, just watching them, praying that in a few hours we would be back to normal and happy again.

I followed them home when they left the office at 6:30. I stuck in the car when Monica and Wendell were fighting about who got to drive, and hid in the back seat as they bickered about traffic, and which way was quickest. I waited in the car until 8:30 when I snuck out of the car and hid behind a hedge. I pulled off the cloak and stuck it in my purse, then got out my wand and got up, walking towards the front door, and ringing the door bell. Wendell answered, and looked at me quizzically. "Can I help you?" He asked. I raised my wand. He looked at me, perplexed.

"What the-"

_Petrificus Totalus_ I thought. His arms and legs snapped together, as he fell like a log. I dragged him inside the house and closed the door.

"Wendell? Who was that?" Monica walked into the room, saw her husband on the ground, saw me, and then screamed. I raised my wand and put her in a body binding curse as well. After apologizing up and down, swearing that they would understand in a few minutes, I lifted the memory charms. Just like I read, the minute the charms hit them, they fell asleep. I lifted the body binds, expecting that when they woke up they would run up to me and hug me. I wanted to hug them so bad.

After what seemed like hours (but in reality was only 45 minutes), mom blinked then looked up at me. "Hermione? Is that you?"

Tears welled into my eyes. "Yes mom, it is me. I am so sorry!" I started crying. My father woke up seconds later.

"What the- Hermione? Where are we? What's going on? Why do you look so different?" I did, in fact, look different. My hair had tamed, but was now lank due to stress. I was thinner, especially around the face, and with the lack of sleep up until a week prior, I looked like I just escaped from Azkaban.

They both looked at each other and screamed "What happened to you!" They both stood up, but instead of hugging me they ran into what I assumed were the loos and screamed. Coming out of the bathroom, fuming, I took out my wand and told mom to relax as I tapped her head and watched her long brown locks grow to her shoulders, then back, down to her waist before it stopped. I tapped my wand on her head again and her hair started plaiting itself. I then turned to dad and handed him a bottle that I fished out of my purse. He drank the potion and his features went soft, his face started glowing, and his hair went golden brown. You have to love reverse aging draughts. I handed mother one as well.

I stood there awkwardly while they stood, still fuming, but a lot less now that they looked normal, again. I spent the next hour explaining everything to them, the war, why I had to leave, why they had to go into hiding, showing them the papers, the pictures, and then, after giving them both calming draughts since they still looked pretty pissed, I got up, telling them they needed time to think and that I would be back tomorrow to discuss getting back to England. Before I left, however, I also told them to call their work at 7:30 tomorrow morning, saying there was an emergency back in England, and they were sending in temporary replacements. My parents looked at me, quizzically, before remembering who they were dealing with. That night I found two unemployed dentists and charmed them to think they were two temps hired by the Wilkinses. I showed up at each of their houses to put the charm on them and then pretended I had just showed up reminding them to be there at 8am sharp.

I went back to my parents the next day, but they were not ready to talk to me, however, they did board the flight back to London with me. I decided to stay with the Weasley's while they got settled in. Every day since then I have apparated back to our house and they have told me that the information hasn't set in on what I did and what happened in the past year, and they were not ready to talk to me. Tonight I apparated to the house at around 9pm and knocked on the door, like always. As much as it killed me, I didn't feel welcome in the house, despite it being my childhood home.

My mother opened the door and invited me in, very curtly, and told me they were ready to speak to me. I walked into the house, still packed up, they hadn't put any of the pictures back on the walls. You would not have known that they had a daughter, which made me have the painful lump in my throat and the knot in my stomach.

Dad came up to me and hugged me, but it was a not a warm, fatherly hug, it was more like a goodbye hug. I fought back the tears and pulled a calming draught out of my purse, downing it. The warmth washed over me and the knot and lump vanished, leaving me feeling normal again. I was told to sit down so I did, and my parents, instead of sitting, stood in front of me as if I were a child who was being scolded for somehow dying the cat's hair pink.

"Hermione," my father started, his voice was soft, but the disappointment in it was so strong not even the calming draught could stop me from cringing. "While we are proud of your bravery and ability to fight the war, we are extremely disappointed in you." It was mother's turn to speak. She was less inclined to hide the anger.

"You ruined our lives for a whole year! We were filing for divorce! Do you know what that did to us!"

They were now speaking at the same time. I tried listening to them, but just couldn't. I knew what they were saying. I listened to a few key phrases every now and then.

"You could have died!"

"—tore the family apart!"

"—part of me knew I was missing you."

"—friends left here to wonder about us!"

Finally, at 11-o-clock, they stopped and I looked at them. I felt tears in my eyes. Stupid calming draught must have been faulty. I wasn't calm, I was numb. How long had I been crying? My father sat down next to me and put his hand in mine.

"You mother—well, we think, for a while, you should—"

"We want you gone." My mother finished. Now the draught wasn't working at all. I felt as if my whole chest—heart, stomach, and lungs—were ripped out of me.

"Just for a little while, Hermione."

"Until you learn to be responsible. You are cut off. You will not live here, you will not have any money from us. We need to calm down and get settled back into life here in London. We will send owl when we are ready to have you as a daughter again."

So now, here I am. I was so upset that I ran out the door and apparated back to the Burrow. They say I can stay as long as I need before I find a place of my own, but I know that they cannot support me. Ron is acting weird lately, and I don't know why. Honestly, we are two weeks into the relationship and I don't know if it will last much longer. He is under the impression that he is not going back to Hogwarts. I don't even know if I will be able to afford to go myself. All I know is that I need to find a job, and fast. I will go to Madam Hosgrove's Magical Employment Agency in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

May 19, 1998

6:32pm

Diary,

I just got back from Madam Hosgrove's Magical Employment Agency. I walked in to the small office in Diagon Alley (above a potions shop) at around 9am this morning. The office was one room, an old broom closet expanded to be about the size of a large bedroom. it had four tables stretching across each side, with a fat, plump witch at each desk, backs against the wall. In front of each desk were chairs facing the witches. The four witches closest to the door were helping people who were sitting in front of them filling out paperwork that was stacked up to the ceiling, the working witches waving their wands to put the papers they were finished with at the bottom of the stack and summon the paper on the top to them to work on. The four witches farthest to the door did not look like they were working too hard. Two were gossiping to each other, one was filing her lime green nails, and the other was reading a worn copy of Witch Weekly. At the end of the room farthest from the door sat a slender witch, whom I could only assume was Madam Hosgrove herself. She was placing paperwork (which she summoned from the large stacks the four witches were working on) on her desk, and having quills, which looked a lot like Rita Skeeters, write violently as she read off what the paperwork said. When the quills finished writing, the paper zoomed into envelopes, at which time an owl would fly up, snatch it, and zoom out the open window right behind Madam Hosgrove.

I walked up to her desk and stood there. I cleared my throat and she didn't seem to notice me.

"23. Never had a job. Failed her N.E.W.T.s, and is muggle-born. Interested in cleaning, cooking, and gardening. Not in a relationship, no children, family disowned her. Lost her wand during the war and cannot afford a new one just yet, but will buy one whenever she gets her first paycheck." I cleared my throat again.

This time she looked up. She had a pointed face, and long, red hair tied up in a bun. Her hair was greying at the roots, leading me to wonder if it were dyed or not. Her lips were wrinkled like an old smokers, and she looked to be about sixty years old.

"Yes, dear, looking for a job? Miranda will take you." At this she pointed to the witch closest to her on the right, the same one who was filing her nails. Miranda looked up and rolled her eyes before setting her file down and flicking her wand. A stack of papers just as large as the others flew on her desk. I walked over and sat down across from her. Miranda looked 16, and had long black hair. She had thick, black eyeliner and purple eyeshadow, which complimented her black lips and pale face well. I immediately wondered if she attended Hogwarts. I certainly never saw her before.

"Here," She said in a nasally, New Jersey-American voice that answered my question, "Just keep writing, once your done I will give you the next paper. You will have a break every three hours for food and a bathroom break." How long was I going to be here?

The questions on this were strange. I will show you what the first paper said:

_Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: 19, September, 1979_

_Blood-status (circle which one applies): Pure-blood, Half-blood, Muggle-born, Squib._

This seemed to be the last question, but the minute I circled muggle-born, the next questions started appearing under it, responding to my messages

_Did you lose your wand in the war during the Ministries raids? No_

_What school did you attend before the war? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Judging by your Date of Birth, you did not complete school, is this correct? Yes_

_Was this due to the war? Yes_

_Do you plan on returning in the fall? Yes_

What was this? A survey?

_We ask you these to figure out what profession to put you in. Please tell me your intersest._

The questions went on like this for hours. My parents work, where I lived, do I live without my parents due to being an orphan, or a falling out, the questions went on and on. It even asked me my favorite color, scent, boggart, shoe size and relationship status. I lied on the latter, not knowing how much longer Ronald and I would be together. By noon, after answering a hundred pages of questions, I was temporarily released for a break. Using the galleon I borrowed from Harry, I went to the leaky cauldron and ordered a firewhiskey. I wasn't much of a drinker, but I needed the pick-me-up. I bought and scarfed down a sandwich and rushed back to the office by 12:30. By this time I started on the questions again. Starting at around eleven I had started answering the questions in a conversational manner, so I decided to continue.

_Are you willing to/wishing to/needing to be provided housing? That would be helpful._

_Is there any job in particular you would like? Well, an au pair or live in maid would be much obliged, but they would have to understand my schooling._

The questions went on for another hour before the paper did something I did not expect.

_I think you lied on question 54 about being in a relationship. Is this true? Well, yes. But I don't know how much longer we will be together._

_Question 54 is a big part of whether or not we give you certain jobs. We here at Madam Hosgrove's make sure that the job not only fits you, but your social life and personal life. So let me ask you again, what is your relationship status._

At this I stared at the paper before me. I didn't know what to put. Finally, I figured out the perfect answer.

_It's complicated, okay?_

_Hey, lady, I ask the questions, not you._

_Sorry._

Finally, an hour ago I finished my paperwork and apparated back to the burrow. After attempting to have a conversation with Ronald (he was not listening, just grunting and pretending to read a Quibbler), and having a roast beef sandwich, I decided to write down the day's events before going to bed. Now that the day's events are down, that just leaves the latter. Madam Hosgrove says that I should have an owl stating my new employer by tomorrow around noontime.

May 20, 1998

12:30pm

Diary,

Still no letter, still no change in Ronald's mood.

1:56pm

Post came. No letter. Tried asking Ronald what he was going to do at Hogwarts, and told me again he isn't going to Hogwarts. After that he stormed off. Haven't seen him in about thirty minutes, but I did hear some gnomes screaming in pain.

2:15

Ronald's back. Turned to him to ask him how he was and he snapped at me.

"I don't want to talk right now, 'Mione."

I'm about ready to smack him.

3:00

The letter finally arrived! I was sitting down, eating a turkey sandwich when a black owl swooped in and dropped a letter on my lap. I picked it up and noticed the red writing said my name and residence. I opened the note up, fingers trembling to see the same red writing scrawled in neat, legible cursive.

_"Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We here at Madam Hosgrove's have found a position opening up at the Witch's Broom Housekeeping Service. Please show up at 4:00 so we can give you the paperwork to fill out and give you more details._

_Respectably,_

_Madam Yvette Hosgrove"_

I'm in a rush right now so cannot say much, but when I get back I will write all about it!

7:49pm

Dear Merlin, I don't know if I can handle this. The company is great. The Witch's Broom is maid service provider for Witches and Wizards against the use of house elves. This will help me perfectly with my work with S.P.E.W. later in life, seeing as how I can use them in expanding and networking. The only issue I have with the company is the uniform. I mean, really, it is bad enough being a maid, but this company is all into the "muggle look", making us dress in short black hoop skirts with white petticoats, white stockings, and Mary Janes. As for the top, well, try a black  
>low cut off the shoulder shirt, and to tie it all together we had to wear white frilly aprons over it. I seriously looked like a muggle teenage boy's fantasy. Luckily, I found out if we have to do hands-and-knees dirty work we are to wear blue jeans, powder blue company tee shirts, and a bandana or hat of our choice. That piece of news made me feel much better about the whole situation.<p>

The only other catch to working for the Witch's Broom is their policy about really earning your money, therefore we have to clean the "muggle way", meaning without magic. I don't mind this at all, however, because I feel the same about earning my money, and good hard work will get my mind off of my family and relationship issues. I also found out that another reason for this rules is because a lot of people hired to the company are squibs and magical creatures not allowed use of a wand, or use of magic in general.

Anyway, I was given my uniform, and tomorrow I have to return at 12pm sharp to be apparated to the house of the family I will be serving. The best part of the job is the family is allowing me to take up residence in one of their guest bedrooms, and they understand my schooling, and are letting me go to Hogwarts and come back to work and stay over the holidays. Apparently the woman I will be working for has a son at Hogwarts, so understands the importance of schoolwork. I wonder who it is? Oh well, best not to dwell, I will find out tomorrow. For now, I am going to pack and go to bed. I have a big day ahead of me.

May 21, 1998

2:03pm

For the love of all that is pure! I knew it was too good to be true. I will try to recap the past two hours as best as I can.

At quarter to twelve, all of my belongings were packed in my extension charmed bag, and I was saying my goodbyes. Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, and Fleur all hugged and kissed me goodbye, then when I went to say goodbye to Ronald he hugged me awkwardly and kissed my forehead. Not exactly the goodbye I was hoping for to, say the least. Hiding the dull ache rising in my chest from Ronald's lack of emotion, compassion, and downright chivalry, I headed to the fireplace and departed to Diagon Alley. I entered the small office above the potions shop for the third time in just as many days, and smiled warmly as I shook hands with Madam Hosgrove as she greeted me.

"You all ready, dear?" She asked, looking me up and down. "Why, where are you bags?"

I explained to her the charm on my purse, and she took great pleasure in opening it and checking it out in awe before handing it back to me and looking at her watch.

"Well, we must get going. Lady Malfoy does not like to be kept waiting."

My heart stopped and the blood pooled to my feet as the smile on my face disappeared.

"_Malfoy?_" I stuttered. "I'm going to be the maid for the _Malfoys?_ Like, Narcissa, Lucius, and-and-and _Draco Malfoy!_" This must have been a sick joke, I thought, remembering the taunting, the teasing, the slurs about my blood and the physical altercations between me and the ferret faced pure blood prick. Then my mind strayed to the room of the manor where I was tortured only a few months prior. I traced the scar just barely starting to heal on my neck from Bellatrix's knife. I didn't have much time to dwell at the moment, however, since Madam Hosgrove was speaking again.

"They will be known to you as _Lady, Master, and Young Master_ Malfoy while you work with them. Whatever you call Young Master Malfoy at school is one thing, but while in their home, you are to show them some respect. We know all about your-er-_history_ with the Malfoy's and their manor, but I assure you this should not, and _will not_," she stressed the latter two words like a threat, "get in the way of your _professional_ work."

To my luck, when I showed up, Lucius and the Ferret were not there, but Narcissa was, and she, to my relieve, was happy to have me, wanting to repay me for the crimes inflicted on me by the family, and appreciating all the three of us went through to clear the Malfoy name (I didn't feel like telling her it was all Harry, given the circumstances of the situation). She gave me a brief tour of the place and showed me where I would be staying. Thankfully, she didn't take me into the parlor, which made me wonder if she did that on purpose. When we arrived at my room (a "small" bedroom on the third floor, facing the back garden, and by small, I mean about the size of half the burrow), she explained to me all the chores I would be doing, and how this was only temporary since all the house elves died at the hands of Voldemort. She assured me that I would keep my job until the last holiday, at which time my services would end. That gave me until Easter to find a place of my own, or reconcile with my parents. I had to block that thought out, since a dull ache still lingered at the pit of my stomach whenever I thought of them. She told me that my first day of cleaning would be tomorrow, so to just take the day off to explore the manor and make myself at home.

Before she left, I asked where her husband and son were, and she explained that Lucius was "on a long business trip" and said "Draco will be back tomorrow. He's taking a short holiday."

So, I don't really know what to make of this. I sent an owl to the burrow explaining where I was and what was going on. I'm going to explore the castle later (avoiding the basement and parlor at all cost) and then go to bed. Hopefully things aren't shitty here, but I have faith that everything will be okay. After all that has happened this year, things have to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

May 21, 1998

4:49 pm

Diary,

I just finished unpacking my things here at Malfoy Manor. I actually finished at 4, and decided to explore the manor a little. I was given a map by Nar—_Lady Malfoy _at the time of my arrival, and I decided at first to study the map. I sat down at the desk in my room and grabbed my red transparent ink (for highlighting major things) to map out the areas I would not be going. I immediately colored in "_Young Master Malfoy's"_ room, which I discovered, to my complete horror, would be a feat in itself, being the room directly across from mine. I also circled the northeast basement, given the history. While gazing for the parlor in which I was tortured, I saw a Servant's Quarters (eating, lounging, etc.) in the northwest corner of the manor. Upon further inspection I realized, again, to my horror, that the only way to get to the quarters was to go through the Master Parlor. Apparently there are five parlors; the Garden Parlor, the Guest Parlor, Northeast, Northwest, and Master Parlor. Judging by the map, I could instantly tell that the latter of the five is the one in which Belletrix had me captive. I guess I will never be using the Servant's Quarters. Oh well, maybe I can find another place to eat, like here in my room.

Note to self: Attempt to talk to Lady Malfoy about that one.

Anyways, I just finished mapping out my "red zones", and it is close to 6:00, so I decided am actually going to explore.

7:57pm

I know I said I was going to explore, but before I got up, a silver swan appeared in the room. I figured it must have been Lady Malfoy's patronus. My assumptions were correct when her voice permeated through the room from the swan.

"Hermione, please come to the dining room for dinner."

I guess exploring was going to have to wait.

I went down to the dining room to find Lady Malfoy sitting at the end of the large 12 person table, sitting poised as if she were dining with the Minister of Magic, and sipping on some tea. When she saw me, she smiled in what would have been a warm smile, but for some reason seemed fiend, and motioned for me to sit at the only other set place, which was directly next to her. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I sat down. Immediately she flicked her wand and out came two plates of roast beef with potatoes and green beans.

After five minutes of eating, she turned to me and spoke:

"I trust you have made yourself at home?"

"Almost," I replied, "I still have yet to explore. I studied the map you gave me, but that is about as far as I got."

"Hmmm," Lady Malfoy seemed to be mulling this over, staring right past my ear with her hands together by her lips, as if she was in prayer. "I suppose you flagged the places you wish not to go?" At this statement, I wondered if she was using Legimens on me. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Yes," I admitted, trying to wish the blood from my cheeks, "I felt it best not to—explore certain areas until I absolutely have to. I realize I have to clean all areas of the manor, but at the moment, I am just not ready."

I realized that admitting this may get me fired. I was acting immature, who accepts a job as a housekeeper, yet refuses to clean parts of the house? That would be like working at Hogwarts, turning to Professor McGonagall, and saying "Yes, I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I refuse to teach them boggarts, hinkypunks, werewolves, and grindylows."

"Hmmm." That was all Lady Malfoy replied with, again. I just stared at her and ran my mind through the things she would say when she finally spoke. _I'm sorry, but we cannot have you work here if you don't clean the whole place… Stop being childish, you silly girl, and suck it up! …_ Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of watching her stare off thinking, she spoke again:

"I understand." The words hit me like a stunning spell. I must be crazy to hear that.

"I'm sorry, you _understand?_" I couldn't believe it! What was the catch?

"Yes, I understand. What my sister did to you in this house is unspeakable. I understand that it takes time to heal. I myself refuse to enter certain rooms in this house, knowing the… the things that went on here…" Lady Malfoy trailed off, a look of nostalgic horror in her eyes, before continuing. "I believe the places you do not wish to enter are the Master Parlor, and the basement in the northeast corner, am I correct?" Silently, I nodded. "This also means that you cannot enter the Servant's Quarters. Pity. Well, I suppose my Draconus will have to share a den with you. The den on the southwest side of the third floor, don't worry about Draco, dear, he rarely goes in there anymore.

"I shall inform him of your employment and of his sharing the den in the morning when he comes home. For now, let's not dwell on these trivial things, and let us instead enjoy this meal. I expect you to dine with us every night. Breakfast and lunch you may either eat in the kitchen, den, or your bedroom, but dinner is for the Dining Room, and you will be expected in here at 6pm sharp."

While I didn't quite like the prospect of eating with the Malfoys every night for the rest of the summer, I did not dwell on it, and instead tended to the treacle tart that somehow appeared in front of me.

May 22, 1998

6:09am

Just woke up. Boy did I have a strange first night at the Malfoy's. I don't wish to remember it, exactly, but I have no choice. After I finished dining with Lady Malfoy, and wrote the previous entry, I decided to finally explore the manor. This took me all of four hours to do, and when I was finished, I looked at my map to see where I hadn't explored. The only rooms not explored were my red zones and the den.

I had to ask Lady Malfoy during dessert who cleans Young Master Malfoy's room, since teenage boys primarily do not like people cleaning their rooms for them. She informed me that he cleans his own room, as do she and Master Malfoy with theirs, so all I had to do was make their beds and gather their laundry when they were gone. She told me of a clock on the wall similar to the Weasley's clock that Lady Malfoy had located in the Northeast Parlor, except instead of having home, mortal peril, traveling, etc. on the words, it had the names of the rooms in the manor, and "out of the manor" at the twelve o clock position. I was informed not to enter a room to make the bed or tidy up unless that sign said they were out of their rooms.

Deciding it was against my best interest to explore Young Master Malfoy's room, I decided to make my way to our shared den. As I was approaching it, however, I heard music. It sounded as if someone was playing the piano. But that was impossible, I thought to myself, because no one was even on the grounds besides Lady Malfoy and I, and she was in bed. I took my wand out of my pocket and began creeping toward the door. I still wish I didn't have Bellatrix's wand, as it does not respond to me as well as my old 10 ¾ vine wood. But I digress. I got to the door, and stupidly just stood there, mesmerized by the music. Whoever was playing in there was wonderful. Even though I didn't recognize the piece of music, it comforted me.

Maybe the piano was bewitched, I thought to myself. Yes, it seemed stupid that an intruder would risk getting caught by playing the piano. Lowering my wand, I decided to enter the room.

The room was spectacular. Directly to the right the wall was nothing but windows, and to the left and behind me was spectacular oak paneling, the kind I saw in the Library at Hogwarts. In front of me half the room (the right side) was windows while the left side was the same oak. The oak portion was covered in bookselves that stretched all the way to the ten foot high ceiling, and the front side in front of the windows facing the Malfoy Lake was a large sofa, a loveseat, and an armchair, all of the same green hide-like fabric. To my right, in the corner facing the lake as well, was a giant grand piano being played by—

"Malfoy!" I gasped. He wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow! He instantly stopped playing and spun around.

"GRANGER! WHAT IN SALAZAR'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I—I—Well—I work here…" I felt heat flood to my face as I stood there like an idiot. "Your mother said you wouldn't be home until late this morning, Y—Y—Young Mist—_Master_ Malfoy." I felt even more embarrassed calling him "Master". Suddenly, his lip curled into that classic evil Slytherin smile.

"Well well, Granger. _Master_, huh? Finally learning your place?"

I could have punched the ferret if it wouldn't have cost me my job.

"For your information, _sir_, I have no _choice_ but to call you "Master" or I will get fired. And what place? The war is over; you can't go around calling me a Mudblood anymore!" I knew damn well I shouldn't have been speaking to my employer like that, but I was livid. Before he could give himself a chance to speak further, I did what any rational, logical person would do. I walked away. I didn't stop walking until I reached my room where I closed the door (a lot more forcefully than I meant to), repaired the now broken door knob, muttered "collorportus" just in case, threw myself on the four poster bed, and fell asleep.

I have to get up now, get dressed, and face my first day as Malfoy Maid… This is going to be fun…


End file.
